


Monochrome

by chickenstrips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, It's worth it tho, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, he really sucks at understanding emotions, iwaizumi has trouble making decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstrips/pseuds/chickenstrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing to Karasuno, the flames that once resided within the eyes of Tooru Oikawa have been extinguished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHTY, so this is the first Haikyuu!! fanfic I've ever written so please have mercy on me if it's bad. I've never written slash fiction or any form of smut(I actually have, but I keep it to myself bc... ya know). I've always frequented AO3, but just recently got an account. I love the variety and complexity of the many works posted on this site, so I decided I'd like to contribute. That being said, I willingly accept any constructive criticism that you may have.

After losing to Karasuno, the flames that once resided within they eyes of Oikawa Tooru have been extinguished.

He may have acted strong and resilient in front of Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka-chan, but in truth, he felt as if everything he had worked so hard for was gone.

No. It was stolen.

For the following month or so, he rarely left his room, despite numerous invitations to hang out with his teammates. Not even Iwa-chan seemed to be able to drag him out of his stupor. Life for Oikawa had become, in other words, dull and monotonous.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Ring! Ring!_

 

Oikawa’s cellphone buzzed and chirped on his nightstand. Groaning, he looked over at his alarm clock. Crimson numbers read the time: 3:00pm.

He was supposed to go to school earlier that day.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and answered without checking for who it was.

“Hello—”

“HEY! SHITTY-KAWA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?”

The groggy brunet nearly dropped his phone as Iwaizumi’s voice yelled directly into his ear.

“Iwa-chan? I was sleeping. You woke me up. I don’t appreciate tha—”

“I’m coming to your house right now.”

“Can you stop cutting me off? And you— wait. You’re what? You don’t need to do that! Please don’t, I’m fi—”

The dial tone sounded mockingly into Oikawa’s ear.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he whined.

As he finished his statement, the sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway were followed by his door being flung open, revealing a very angry Iwaizumi.

“This has to stop,” he growled.

“Just wait a second. Why are you just now coming to bother me?” Oikawa questioned.

“I didn’t want to pester you. I tried to give you some time to grieve, but this has gone on too long. I refuse to let you sit here and rot away.”

Oikawa sighed once again. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“It has everything to do with me!”

“And why is that?”

Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment before responding, “Because I care about you.”

Against his will, warmth began to bloom within Oikawa's chest upon hearing those words. Said heat may have spread to his face, but he'd rather not acknowledge it.

Iwaizumi continued to glare at Oikawa, attempting to seem menacing, but Oikawa could see the distress in his eyes.

They sat like that for what seemed like an hour, staring at each other, trying to gauge the other’s emotions before the older looked down at the floor.

Before he knew it, the tell-tale burning sensation in his eyes began, and tears streamed down his cheeks. “Iwa-chan... I- I’m so s- s- sorry,” he sputtered weakly.

Oikawa heard soft steps approaching before feeling the warmth of Iwaizumi’s arms surrounding him. No words were spoken. The setter just pressed his face into the shoulder of shirt, weeping quietly, shoulders shaking.

Iwaizumi comforted him by rubbing soft circles into his lower back, letting his best friend release the built up depression that had been brewing over the past month.

After sitting like that for almost half an hour, Oikawa slowly pulled away from the younger. “Iwa-chan, I—”

Oikawa was once again cut off, but this time by the press of lips against his own.

_Iwa-chan... is kissing me?_

After getting over his initial shock, he let out a stuttering gasp of pleasure as felt a tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Taking advantage of such gasp, Iwaizumi delved into the depths of Oikawa’s mouth, exploring with enthusiasm and dominance.

_This has to be a dream. Iwa-chan is straight... right?_

Oikawa was in disbelief. Never had he thought that his friend harbored the same feelings that he had held in for so many years.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sudden stimulation of his already half-hard cock through his sweatpants, causing him to let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan.

Iwaizumi smirked in response, continuing to palm his length until Oikawa suddenly grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s not that.”

Iwaizumi waited for an answer.

"I really want you," Oikawa hesitated before continuing, “In my mouth.”

Iwaizumi’s shocked expression only flustered him further, causing the redness in his cheeks deepen.

“I... sure,” he answered breathlessly.

The setter pushed Iwaizumi onto the edge of his bed, sinking down to his knees on the floor below him. He shakily undressed his friend until he was in only his boxers. A large bulge accompanied by a growing wet spot at its tip caused Oikawa to grin wickedly.

“Someone’s excited,” he purred.

“Shut up.”

He returned his focus to the boxers, reaching for the waistband with nervous excitement.

This wasn’t the first him he’d seen Iwaizumi’s cock before, of course. He’d seen it in the locker room plenty of times. But he'd never seen it like this.

His thumbs hooked into the band of his boxers, slowly pulling it downwards.

Iwaizumi’s member sprung upwards, and Oikawa stared silently gawked as he observed the member. Iwaizumi saw something flash in his eyes, although he wasn't sure what it was exactly. The blush dissipated, and he absentmindedly licked his lips. It was then that the spiker realized that the flash of emotion in his features was one of pure desire.

“Impressive, Iwa-chan.”

The ace simply grunted in response, staring intently at the boy below.

Oikawa wasted no time; he moved in to kiss the tip of his cock, tongue kitten licking at the slit dripping with pre-come. He ran his tongue across its underside before taking nearly half of the length without warning.

Iwaizumi took in a sharp breath that broke off into a low moan as Oikawa enthusiastically bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could.

“ _Fuck_ , Tooru.”

Oikawa moaned as he heard his partner call him by his given name. The vibrations that ran up Iwaizumi’s cock made him moan louder, if possible.

Iwaizumi knew that in the back of his mind, he was full of questions. Not even 5 minutes ago, Oikawa was a blushing mess. Yet here he is, being what could only be described as _absolutely pornographic._

The brunet lifted his head, releasing with an obscene pop.

“You’re so loud, Iwa-chan. Does it really feel that good? Is my mouth really that good for you?”

Iwaizumi's only response was a cacophony of moans and curses. The pitch of the sounds was steadily increasing, indicating a nearing orgasm.

“You gonna cum for me, _Hajime_? You want me to swallow it all like a good boy, don't you?”

Oikawa quickly returned to sucking eagerly, looking up at Iwaizumi with large eyes. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, because firstly, the face his friend is making right now should be illegal, and secondly, where the fuck did he learn how to do this?

“I can’t hold it anymore, Tooru. I’m cumming!” the spiker shouted.

Oikawa only sucked harder, one of his hands moving up to gently massage his balls.

With a deep growl, Iwaizumi grasped the wavy brown hair below, shoving his cock deep into Oikawa’s throat as he released.

After Oikawa milked his cock for all it was worth, his body went limp with exhaustion. He lay his head on Iwaizumi’s lap, nuzzling his toned thighs. All the while, Iwaizumi said nothing.

Oikawa looked up at his ace with a blissful smile. Said smile quickly disappeared when he saw the pain in Iwaizumi's expression.

"Iwa-chan, what's wrong?"

Silence.

Oikawa's voice picked up a serious tone as he demanded, "Hajime, tell me what's wrong."

A few minutes of silence passed by before Iwaizumi managed to half-whisper, “This shouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry, but I... I have to go.”

Oikawa sat, speechless, as Iwaizumi grabbed his clothes and left without another word.

He contemplated running after him, but something kept him from doing so. 

_I'm sure Iwa-chan has his reasons, right?_

Anxiety slowly creeped its way into his mind. 

_What if I wasn't good enough?_

_What if I was too good?_

_What if he never liked me in the first place?_

Fully realizing the situation he had come to be in, Oikawa quietly curled up in his bed and fell asleep as tears began to prick his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I just started college so things have been a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been almost a week since that day, yet Iwaizumi was still processing what had happened. His childhood friend had sucked his dick. 

 

Iwaizumi had never expected that Oikawa had any interest in him. He’d always thought the brunet was attractive, although he knew his personality wasn’t as perfect as his appearance. But he’d never thought about him in that way. At least, not until now.

 

He couldn’t get him out of his head. He may or may not have jerked off a couple of times imagining Oikawa’s soft lips around his cock, the feeling of his skilled tongue. When and how did he learn to be so good at giving head, anyway? The idea of Oikawa being with another man made his blood boil. 

 

_Calm down, Iwaizumi. He doesn’t belong to you._

 

He knew deep down that he wished Oikawa did belong to him. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, though. He’d never been attracted to a man before. How would others react? Plus, Oikawa was sure to be scouted to play at a major university and the last thing Iwaizumi would want is for his friend to be distracted from achieving his dreams.

 

He didn’t want this to ruin their friendship, however. He had to talk to Oikawa about what happened, and soon. 

 

The problem with that was Oikawa hadn’t come to school at all since that day. He would have to back to his house again.

 

He had it all planned out: Using the excuse of bringing him his homework that he’d missed, he would then apologize for kissing him and not stopping what followed. Then they’d be able to go back to being friends again. Right?

 

It probably wouldn’t be the same, but he didn’t have any other choice. He had to protect Oikawa’s future. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Iwaizumi walked to Oikawa’s house that afternoon, a large stack of makeup homework in hand. He knocked on the front door, waiting for Oikawa’s mom to come open it. 

 

However, he received no response.

He knew that Oikawa’s parents occasionally went on business trips, and at times they would both be gone from their home. He also knew that Oikawa was inside. He probably just couldn’t hear him from his room upstairs. He turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked. He wasn’t surprised, Oikawa could be a bit irresponsible when it came to his own safety.

 

Iwaizumi made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Oikawa’s room. 

 

A strange noise stopped him from knocking on the door, though. It sounded faintly like... a moan.

 

_Oh god, he’s jerking off isn’t he? I need to leave right now—_

 

His thoughts were cut off by another moan, this one much more loud and almost pornographic. After hearing that beautiful sound, the raven immediately felt his cock begin to stiffen in his pants. Before he could reason with himself more, he slowly cracked open the door to Oikawa’s room. 

 

And there, in the middle of his bed, was Oikawa. Except he wasn’t jerking off, he had three fingers deep inside himself, his face down on the mattress and back lewdly arched with his ass in the air. Oikawa was facing away from him, so he got a perfect view of his sculpted ass and swollen, pink hole.

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t move. His gaze was fixed on Oikawa, on his slender fingers that were pistoning in and out of himself, his ears focused on the wet sounds and the brunet’s soft mewls.

 

“Hajime... oh god, Hajime please fuck me harder!” he moaned loudly.

 

Iwaizumi dropped his papers on the floor in shock.

 

_Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... yeah.
> 
> Cliffhanger.
> 
> Sorry... hehe.
> 
> PS: I'll try to post new chapters more often since this semester is almost over. I'm so ready for summer after all the stress I've been through this year. (^▽^;)

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will be posted soon, so don't think this is the end! Again, if you have any corrections and/or suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
